The type of package which is manufactured from a laminate consisting of a paperboard or paper core with thermoplastic and aluminium foil can be manufactured from a continuous material web or from individual blanks. This type of package is often provided with an opening arrangement consisting of a so-called pull-tab which is torn off when the package is opened. It is also known in the patent literature, for example from Swedish Patent Application SE-9200391-2, to provide this type of package with an outer thermoplastic structure which surrounds and partly covers the strip. This thermoplastic structure may be designed with a pouring element and a closure element and, by means of a hinge function, the two elements can be folded over one another and configurationally rigidly engage in one another. The strip lying beneath this thermoplastic structure often has a part which is unsealed and is folded over the sealed portion of the strip. This provision is to make possible, in a simple manner, the grasping of the strip and its tearing off when the package is opened.
However, difficulties may be experienced in simply grasping the unsealed portion of the strip when the unsealed folded-over portion is pressed against the sealed portion as a result of the manufacturing process and treatment in the filling machine, so that the unsealed portion lies tightly pressed against the sealed portion.